The present invention relates to a polarization illumination system, and more particularly, to the polarization illumination system where reflected light is colored by means of a polarized light.
Polarization refers to the phenomenon that the direction of the electric field is constant in the plane perpendicular to a travel direction of light. The typical example of the polarization is that two polarizers eliminate the light if their transmission directions are placed at right angles.
By using this polarization, through a polarization film etc, the light can be polarized to the constant direction.
The present applicants have researched the polarization and have filed a number of display device and illumination system and their application numbers and titles are as follows.
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0072201 Polarization display device;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0088893 Polarization display device;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0091423 Polarization display device;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0117952 Polarization illumination device to reflection objects;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0117956 Polarization display device where the polarization direction changes by means of liquid crystal device;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0003062 Polarization display device;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0032626 Polarization illumination device;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0039994 Polarization reflection illumination system;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0048592 Polarization illumination table;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0063584 Polarization display device where the color is differently seen according to the viewing position;
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0074013 Polarization display device (the application claiming priority to Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2010-0072201, 10-2010-0088893, 10-2011-0003062, 10-2010-0117956 and 10-2010-0091423 among the above applications); International Patent Application No. PCT/KR2011/005501 Polarization display device (the PCT application claiming priority to Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2010-0072201, 10-2010-0088893, 10-2011-0003062, 10-2010-0117956 and 10-2010-0091423 among the above applications); and
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0087761 Polarization illumination system.
If light travels in air (or in vacuum or in liquid) and some part of the light is transmitted into a medium with refraction and other part of the light is reflected at the boundary of the medium, the reflected light is partly or fully polarized according to the angle thereof. The medium causing the polarization by the reflection as such is the material such as glass, acryl, liquid like water, plastic, crystal and transparent paint etc. where the light is partly transmitted to and partly reflected at the surface.
The illumination device such as a chandelier has reflective ornamental things. Mirror ball has a plurality of reflective members such as mirrors coved on its surface. A light source illuminates it and the light is reflected at the reflective members. By this illumination effect is achieved. If the mirror ball or the light source rotates, the unique illumination effect is possible.